Fusion Secrets
by peekapika83
Summary: Trunks x Goten one shot.


Fusion Secrets

Trunks leaned over the table, stealing the cherry from Goten's sundae and popping it into his mouth with a smirk. That earned him "the look" as he called it; Goten's half-pouting frown that made his mouth twist to the side so cutely.

"Come on Trunks, you already had your own cherry" he admonished him, pulling the rest of his dessert closer to himself as if that would protect it.

"Yeah, but I like having yours too" Trunks winked at him, making the younger demi blush. Trunks sat back down in his seat, mission accomplished, and began polishing off the rest of his own ice cream. He took special care to make sure he had full eye contact with Goten each time he slowly licked his spoon clean.

"I can't take you anywhere" Goten said when he was done, dropping his spoon into his now empty dish as if exasperated. The wide grin on his face belied how he truly felt about the situation though, as well as the fact that he had been playing footsies with him under the table the whole time.

"Not without causing a scene, anyway" Trunks replied with another smirk as they got up to leave. Goten just laughed and wrapped his arm around Trunks' waist. He never really minded being caught up in his 'scenes', since it usually meant that he was the center of Trunks' attention. The trouble that occasionally followed was well worth it, in Goten's eyes.

"I had a great time today" he said as Trunks wrapped his arm over his shoulders for their walk back. Trunks leaned in to plant a kiss on his temple, speaking to him with his lips still pressed to his skin.

"It's not over yet" he whispered, punctuating his words with another kiss afterward. Goten smiled and snuggled himself as closely as he could to him while they walked. He never quite knew what might be waiting for him when they got home. Sometimes Trunks was in a candle lighting and rose petal mood; sometimes Goten got fucked against the door before they even made it to the bed. His stomach fluttered as they walked, thinking about the variety of things that Trunks could have come up with.

He knew how Trunks' mind worked, having been inside it during their fusion. To distract himself and let what awaited him be a surprise, Goten thought about how different his other half's mind was from his own. Imagine a huge room, lined with filing cabinets on both sides, none of them labeled. That was Trunks' brain. When he thought about something, or wanted to remember a piece of information, the appropriate drawer just slid open, and out popped the needed file, containing everything he had ever known about the subject. It was not at all like Goten's. Trunks always likened Goten's head to going swimming. Once you jumped in, everything was just sort of floating around you, some ideas/thoughts grouped with like things, some not. The information was there, it's just that sometimes you would have to swim past a few favorite smells or algebraic functions to get to it, and there was no guarantee it would be in that same place later.

They didn't normally go into each others minds much anymore, apart from those initial explorations when they had fused as kids. Mostly they stayed inside the separate consciousness that was Gotenks now. As completely at home and at ease as Goten felt in Trunks' arms on the elevator ride up to their apartment, it was different when you stepped inside a mental structure so unlike your own. It gave you a feeling in the center of your being that was like being afraid of heights and having to stand on a ladder that was just _one_ step too tall... There was no real danger in it, it was just unnerving as hell.

When the door to their apartment opened, there was nothing prearranged or staged sitting out, it was just as Goten remembered leaving it. Perhaps they were actually going to make it to the bedroom tonight, he wondered.

"You coming?" Trunks asked seductively over his shoulder as he indeed headed straight for their room.

"You know I am" Goten replied as he gave his own version of a smirk and followed after him. Trunks stepped to the side, letting Goten pass him as he entered, so he could close the door behind them. Stepping up to mold himself to Goten's back, Trunks kissed the side of his neck and whispered to him.

"Fuse with me." A shiver ran down Goten's spine as his breath was indrawn quickly.

"You really mean it?" he said excitedly, his hand going up to cup the side of Trunks' face behind him.

"Of course I do, it _is_ a special occasion" he said, continuing to nibble at the side of his neck as he grinned at Goten's reaction.

"Wait, what occasion is that?" Goten wondered what he could have possibly forgotten that would be important enough to warrant this. "Not that I'm saying we shouldn't, not at all... It's just that it's not our anniversary, or either of our birthdays'... I know mine was just a few days ago, but I thought we already celebrated that" he questioned him.

"You don't _remember_?" Trunks faked an indignant tone while moving his assault up to Goten's earlobe so he could whisper in it again.

"Today is the 20th anniversary of the day we met, chibi" Trunks informed him smugly, his hands moving down Goten's abs to dip under the waist of his pants.

"What?" Goten said, his eyes fluttering, "You do not remember the first time we met, we've known each other all our lives" he said, turning his head just enough to accuse him. Trunks' fingers traced along Goten's hips under his clothes.

"Well I didn't say I _remembered_ either, just that I know it is" he countered, "I happened upon that little piece of in-tel the other day with my mom. She was saying something about how your mom's loosened up so much over the years; none of them met Gohan until he was five years old, but she let mom bring me over to meet you only five days after you were born..."

"You're really serious then, this is the day..." Goten mused on the significance of it.

"Yep, scouts' honor" Trunks said, pulling his hands out of Goten's pants just enough to undo the button on them.

"You were never a boy scout" Goten grinned, turning to face him. He began unzipping Trunks' pants as their foreheads' came to rest together.

"I didn't say I was a _boy_ scout" Trunks said, rolling his eyes, "You know we're really all just pawns in my father's quest for world domination." Goten laughed, his eyes sparkling with anticipation as the rest of their clothes fell away in a shower of kisses and jokes about Vegeta's supposed plans for Trunks' infiltration of this planet. The last shred of clothing gone, their lips pressed together in a kiss much more passionate than the ones shared during their lighthearted banter. Goten moaned into it, his energy rising just a bit in preparation for their merging. Trunks chuckled at his eagerness, loving every noise and reaction he drew out of him.

Without a word, they both drew apart and took their positions, making a bright blue light escape around the edges of their door frame and window shades. As the glow faded down, a single figure stood where two had once been. Gotenks raised his arms above his head and stretched, turning slowly to face the full length mirror that hung on the back of the door. Bringing his hands down to rest at the back of his neck, he flexed his muscles and let a wide smile spread across his face.

"God, you are so fucking gorgeous" he said to the reflection in the mirror with a wink. Losing the pants and vest that always appeared with the transformation, he perched himself on the edge of the bed, positioning so he could still get a good look while he worked. Well, "played" really, was more like it. Leaning back to support himself with one hand, the other snaked down to grasp the already hardening cock between his legs. Firmly stroking it to a full erection took no time at all with himself gazing back seductively from the mirror.

What was going on inside the head of the second most arrogant male on the face of the Earth was another story. Goten felt the door in his mind taking shape as they fused, and allowed himself to be drawn inside it's existence. He had enough control now to watch from his own mind if he wished, but that version of their fusion was used for training and evaluating Gotenks' performance later. This fusion was meant to be lost in.

Trunks stepped through the door that lead to Gotenks' mind as soon as it appeared, knowing their time was limited. Because he was a combination of the two of them, Gotenks had no separate awareness outside them. So though his mind did exist for these few minutes, there was no other persona inside it to interact with. This room between their two minds had originally started out as just a hallway, but as Trunks' and Gotens' connection to each other grew stronger, it had developed further into a full room. The bed within it was actually a compromise on the merging of their two mental structures. Storage bins slid out from underneath it, holding the relatively few memories that belonged to Gotenks' within them in an loosely jumbled mess.

Goten was already waiting inside for Trunks as usual, completely naked and fuckably draped on his back over the corner of said bed. Heated eyes watched him walk across the floor. Goten rubbed at his own nipple while slowly stroking himself in time with Trunks' steps toward him. Trunks of course considered slowing his pace, just to mess with him, but he was as eager as Goten to begin their entertainment.

Reaching the edge of the bed, he bent down and licked a sweeping line up Goten's torso that started from his bellybutton and ended with him grazing his teeth over Goten's unoccupied nipple. The single, most beautiful thing about Gotenks' mind was that while in it, anything one of them felt, they both experienced. Trunks' shivered at the pleasure the stroking and licking sensations sent coursing through his body. He was actually the one with the more sensitive nipples out of the two of them. A gloriously pent up moan escaped from Goten's lips, and he grabbed a hold of the back of Trunks' head, forcing him to kiss him at the same time that they began pulling each other farther up the bed.

No physical preparation was needed inside their mental state, so Trunks simply pinned Goten beneath him and entered him a moment later with one briskly paced thrust, his eyes boring into Goten's from above. Both of them shouted in unison at the combined feeling of being both engulfed and penetrated at once. Trunks' control was better though, which was why he was usually on top in here, and he began moving in and out of his lover, panting heavily already as Goten moaned in his ear with each movement.

Gotenks' head had fallen backwards to bob slightly with the momentum set as his hips thrust forward in time with his strokes. After too many minutes of that sensuous pace, small beads of precum began oozing down his shaft, trailing over his fingers. He blinked a few times, raising his head and slowing his pace to keep from cumming just yet. Licking his lips at the perfectly wanton image in the mirror, with a low voice he smirked to himself, "Damn, it's hard not to cum with you looking at me like that."

The desperate groans that Trunks had been pulling from Goten were now broken only by gasps for air. The low, almost growling hum that emanated from Trunks' chest didn't interfere with his need to breath or speak. He licked and nibbled, even bit at Goten's neck and shoulders while he made a passionate love to him. Even as his mouth spouted moan after moan, Goten rubbed his hands over Trunks' chest, stopping to stroke his thumbs over the little pink nubs that were probably the most integral member of Trunks' erogenous zones.

"Goten..." he threw his lovers' name into the air almost as a thank you. Tight, slick heat sent waves of pleasure running through him, and being filled so completely, his prostate brushed with every stroke as he felt the overlay of Goten being taken, made his mind and legs start to go fuzzy. Sweat rolled down him as he fought for control against the rising tide, knowing Gotenks was as close as he was to reaching his peak.

"Truuunks..." Goten managed to respond, though it was practically a whine at this point, he was so overwhelmed by the three different layers of sexual pleasure that battled for play over his nerves. The whine was remade into a wail as Trunks increased his pace and began pounding into him. It then became laced with the undertones of a scream as all the noises falling from his lips turned staccato with the force of Trunks' thrusts.

"God, Goten, I love you so much" Trunks held the last of his concentration together just long enough to get out those words, then he felt Gotenks' orgasm beginning to explode through and around him. He held down Goten's hips and thrust into him as hard as he could, spasming forward with the intensity of the pleasure.

His body already in danger of melting into a puddle of sheer bliss at Trunks' and Gotenks' handiwork, Goten screamed jaggedly as the force of their two orgasms combined with his own. It was pure rapture as the competing pleasures of love, possession, and unbridled lust took turns shocking every nerve in his body, as well as theirs'. He came so hard that he literally felt a small twinge of fear that something would be broken afterward. Feeling the white static of oblivion rushing up to meet him, Goten retained consciousness just long enough to get a glimpse of Trunks' eyes filled with pride at his 'twinge', as he collapsed above him as well. Gotenks simply took it as validation, laying back on the comforter with a self-satisfied grin.

The next thing Goten remembered was sunlight falling on his face and waking him, snuggled against Trunks in their over large bed the next morning. The only other man who knew the secret of their fusion had dissolved in the night; leaving nothing but the smell of his seed and another memory for the box under their bed behind him.


End file.
